The present invention relates to a guitar stand. More particularly, the present invention relates to a guitar stand which stands stably.
Referring to FIGS. 9 and 10, a guitar stand has a main hollow rod 10xe2x80x2, a first hollow leg 30xe2x80x2, a second hollow leg 40xe2x80x2, a first brace 50xe2x80x2, a second brace 60xe2x80x2, a first bracket 70xe2x80x2, and a second bracket 80xe2x80x2. A pivot means 20xe2x80x2 fastens the first hollow leg 30xe2x80x2 and the second hollow leg 40xe2x80x2 on the main hollow rod 10xe2x80x2 pivotally. A hollow upper block 11xe2x80x2 is disposed on top of the main hollow rod 10xe2x80x2. The pivot means 20xe2x80x2 has a lobe 21xe2x80x2, a transverse plate 22xe2x80x2 and a longitudinal plate 23xe2x80x2 which is disposed on top of the transverse plate 22xe2x80x2. A main hollow rod 10xe2x80x2 has a lobe 21xe2x80x2 disposed on an upper portion of the main hollow rod 10xe2x80x2. A circular hole 211xe2x80x2 and a curved hole 212xe2x80x2 are formed on the main hollow rod 10xe2x80x2. A hollow upper block 11xe2x80x2 has a lower protrusion 112xe2x80x2 inserted in an upper end of the main hollow rod 10xe2x80x2. A first and a second round cushions 12xe2x80x2 are disposed adjacent to a first and a second sides of the hollow upper block 11xe2x80x2, respectively. The first round cushion 12xe2x80x2 has a first center hole 121xe2x80x2. The second round cushion 12xe2x80x2 has a second center hole 121xe2x80x2. A first bolt 111xe2x80x2 passes through the first center hole 121xe2x80x2 to fasten the first round cushion 12xe2x80x2 on the hollow upper block 11xe2x80x2. A second bolt 111xe2x80x2 passes through the second center hole 121xe2x80x2 to fasten the second round cushion 12xe2x80x2 on the hollow upper block 11xe2x80x2. A longitudinal plate 23xe2x80x2 is disposed on a top of the transverse plate 22xe2x80x2. The longitudinal plate 23xe2x80x2 has an upper hole to match the corresponding circular hole 211xe2x80x2 and a lower hole to match the corresponding curved hole 212xe2x80x2. A first fastening member passes through the circular hole 211xe2x80x2 and the upper hole and a second fastening member passes through the lower hole and the curved-hole 212xe2x80x2 to fasten the lobe 21xe2x80x2 and the longitudinal plate 23xe2x80x2 together. A first and a second joints 31xe2x80x2 are disposed on the first and the second hollow legs 40xe2x80x2, respectively. Each of the first and the second joints 31xe2x80x2 has a threaded lower portion 314xe2x80x2 inserted in a top interior of the corresponding hollow leg 30xe2x80x2 or 40xe2x80x2, and a top recess 312xe2x80x2 to receive the transverse plate 22xe2x80x2. A notch 301xe2x80x2 is formed on a top rim of the first hollow leg 30xe2x80x2. A third and a fourth fastening members fasten the first and the second joints 31xe2x80x2 on the transverse plate 22xe2x80x2. The first brace 50xe2x80x2 is fastened on a lower portion of the first hollow leg 30xe2x80x2. The second brace 60xe2x80x2 is fastened on a lower portion of the second hollow leg 40xe2x80x2. A first hook 71xe2x80x2 extends from a top end of the first bracket 70xe2x80x2 to be inserted in the first brace 50xe2x80x2. A second hook 81xe2x80x2 extends from a top end of the second bracket 80xe2x80x2 to be inserted in the second brace 60xe2x80x2. However, the hollow leg will be detached from the corresponding joint if the user extends the hollow leg to the utmost.
An object of the present invention is to provide a guitar stand which can stand stably.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a guitar stand which can be folded easily.
Accordingly, a guitar stand comprises a main support frame, a first hollow leg, a second hollow leg, a first bracket, a second bracket, an adjustment seat, and a head block. The first bracket has a connector disposed on the first hollow leg. The second bracket has a connecting brace disposed on the second hollow leg. The head block has a pair of side pillars to receive a pair of cushions, a lower tube and a pair of lugs disposed on a lower portion of the lower tube. Each of the lugs has a threaded aperture. The main support frame has a main hollow rod, a three-way joint, a first support rod, and a second support rod. The three-way joint has an upper tube to receive the main hollow rod and a hollow socket connected to the upper tube. The hollow socket has a first through hole, a second through hole, a recess chamber having a first slant wall and a second slant wall, and a pair of lower blocking bars. The recess chamber receives the first support rod and the second support rod. The lower blocking bars block and separate the first support rod and the second support rod. The adjustment seat has a hollow receptacle, a rib extending upward from the hollow receptacle, and a positioning panel disposed on the rib and the hollow receptacle. The hollow receptacle has a first through aperture, a second through aperture, a blind chamber having a first inner bevel and a second inner bevel, and a pair of lower blocking plates. The blind chamber receives the first hollow leg and the second hollow leg. The lower blocking plates block and separate the first hollow leg and the second hollow leg. The rib has a threaded hole. A bolt fastens the rib between the lugs.